


Smile

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Martha wants to make the doctor truly smile, but how can she do that when he's still very much in love and missing Rose Tyler?Originally posted on ff.net July 7th 2012.





	Smile

After all the time she had spent traveling with that man, she hadn't seen him smile, truly smile once. Every time he smiled it was like a shadow of what used to be. She knew there was so much he was not telling her. So much that he never would tell her. She knew that he loved another girl, but that didn't stop her from loving him unconditionally. He was the doctor, her doctor. She knew he wasn't really hers. She knew he never would be. The way he looked at her, it was as if he was seeing someone else, just for a second. She wished that she could make him smile. Make that man really smile just one time.

She walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at her and smiled, but it wasn't really a smile. It was a smile with his lips, but his brown eyes still looked incredibly lonely. The way he always smiled at her.

"Doctor," she said gently, "could you tell me the things that you haven't told me?"

The doctor looked at her, confused. "I've told you. I've told you about Gallifrey, and I've told you about the Daleks. I've told you how I'm," the lonely look in his eyes intensified, "the last of my kind. I told you everything."

But she knew he hadn't. There was one thing, one person, who he never talked about, but it was so obvious that he was missing her most of all. She was who he was seeing when he wasn't seeing the person right in front of him, the girl who was here. Whoever this person was, he loved her more than anything.

"Tell me about her." She knew that he would know who she was talking about, and he did. She could tell. The look in his eyes that he always got when he thought about her was right there.

He sighed, and how lonely he looked. She was right there, and she loved him, but she was invisible to him. "Her name was Rose. She's… far away. Unreachable." He talked about her for what seemed like forever. He talked of how he loved her and how he never told her. He talked about how far away she is, and how he will never see her again. But mostly he talked about how much he missed her.

And as he spoke she looked into his eyes. Those eyes that were as old as the universe itself. It's funny how much you can see about someone just by looking into their eyes. They told a story of their own. A story of lost love, loneliness, and of everything he left out of his stories. She could read those eyes like an endless book full of tragedy. She wondered if he knew how much pain his eyes showed that every other part of him refused to show.

She knew that she couldn't make him smile the way he used to. She knew that she wasn't the girl he loved and she never would be. She knew but she didn't care. She loved him, and she would try to make him happy even if that was next to impossible.

She took him in her arms and he reluctantly put his arms around her, and they just sat there just like that for god knows how long, neither of them wanting to let go. She wanted his love and he needed her comfort. She was the only one who could make him come as close to smiling as she did, and he was the only one who could give her this wonderful life that he was able to give to her. They needed each other more than either of them truly knew.


End file.
